Piece of the Future
by kobatokamijou
Summary: En el siglo 22 la humanidad se enfrenta a una atroz problemática: la extinción; Dada a la misteriosa desaparición de la especie femenina,la ciencia toma una decisión: reproducción masculina. Eren, es un candidato raptado para el experimento, a causa de venganza por pertenecer al lado protestante del sistema, solo le queda una oportunidad: Ser usado o rescatado. RiRen/ MPREG/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola.**

**Esta es una nueva historia mía, la segunda de Snk, de hecho. **

**Paring principal: **RiRen/ Rivaille x Eren

**Paring secundaria;** Hay menciones dentro de la historia de Jean x Armin.

**Género: **No tiene un género especial que se lleve toda la historia, pero tendrá de todo un poco. Entre ellos puede sobresalir uno más que otro como el drama, acción, y así dependiendo del capítulo y el punto donde se encuentre la historia. _Es AU, futurista y MPREG._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

**Espero que les guste~.**

* * *

**Piece of the future**

**_Parte I_**

**1.- **Secuestro.

_**Siglo XXII**_

Los años pasaron y la evolución también. El ser humano se quedó estancado, sin embargo la ciencia no. Ella empezó a fortalecerse y atraer la mente humana a su crecimiento sin importar qué, y lo lograba. La Cúpula, el centro y corazón del renacimiento científico, se hizo cada vez más fuerte, llegando a convertirse la central del gobierno. La política y la ciencia se hicieron uno al igual que la humanidad. Y poco a poco, todo se tornó más oscuro.

Todo cambió. Se empezaron a formar distritos circulares, con gran importancia al grado socio-económico y científico. 3 regiones: Sina, Rosa y Maria. Que a partir de ese día empezarían con razones específicas de vida y supervivencia: El futuro. El mañana.

Pero no paró ahí. La ciencia no solo quería cambiar su entorno, su forma de vida, sino también al ser humano. Y algunos estuvieron en su contra. Hubo rebeliones y otras protestas. Pero eso no impidió que el gobierno ganara, así que los que estaban informes fueron desterradas a fuera de los distritos, a criarse por su cuenta y con poco ayuda de la Tecnología del siglo XXI, estarían escasos en los recursos de la nueva era, de la gran sociedad del milenio.

Los rebelditas, empezaron sus propios pueblos fuera del sistema _Factor T,_ no solo eso, sino también como quitar del poder a aquellos hombres de ciencia que se retorcijaban entre dinero y custodia sin libertad. Pero ese no fue el problema, ni los conflictos que empezaron a surgir. Una catástrofe surgió entre ambos lados de población, y tras una pelea natural, el rastro femenino se perdió, e incontables vidas también. Los menos afectados fueron los ricos, mientras los pobres y los del exterior se ocultaban entre escondites subterráneos comiendo vegetales crudos y algunas veces inmaduros, agua algunas veces sucia y contaminada. Higiene escasa y alimento también, sin contar las enfermedades. La población disminuyó, y la especie femenina con ellos, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno convirtiéndolas en misterio.

A la actual humanidad, sometida por la ciencia y los escases de especie humana solo le quedó una alternativa: Reproducción masculina.

.

.

-¡Eren! –Se oyó gritar una voz tenue y firme a lo lejos.

El susodicho, estaba recostado en el césped, siguiendo con la mirada azul verdosa que poseía el cielo con sus esponjas nubes. Amaba esa pequeña colina. Había pasado tan buenos momentos en ella, y aparte de eso podía relajarse como en ningún otro lado, eso claro antes de que su pareja lo encontrara, o alguien más.

Posó sus manos sobre el fresco y suave césped, para impulsarse y poder sentarse, para que después pudiera observar al de cabellos rubios quien se acercaba, con dos tazones de al parecer sopa humeante, en sus manos.

-No tenías porque haberme traído esto, Armin. –respondió Eren, recibiendo el plato de sopa.

Su amigo de ojos azules me miró suavemente, mientras daba un tenue suspiro mientras se sentaba a un lado del otro con el tazón propio.

-No puedes esperarlo tanto tiempo. –mencionó mientras soplaba a la cuchara que soltaba un aire caliente a causa del alimento espeso.

-Hoy regresa.-respondió el castaño, mientras se metía una cucharada de sopa caliente a la boca imprudentemente, provocando una quemadura temporal en su lengua, y una escupida hacia el pobre e inculpable césped.

-Eren, deberías tener más cuidado. –Dijo rubio mientras lo veía de manera divertida.- Pero tienes razón, hoy llegan el sargento Rivaille y los demás, ¿Cierto?- mencionó a la vez recordando también el regreso de su pareja.

-Sí, aunque tú los has de esperar por el cara de caballo, Armin, dime la verdad. ¿Qué le viste a ese idiota?

El nombrado solo se sonrojo y comenzó a pensar unos instantes, no le molestó ni sorprendió las palabras contrarias, pues ya se había acostumbrado a los insultos entre ambos compañeros. Y sabía que como Eren y Jean, nunca dejarían de dejarse de llevarse de tal manera, aun que él saliera con el más alto. O sea: Jean. Su novio, su pareja, etc.

-Fue simplemente amor. –Respondió esbozando una tímida sonrisa.- ¿O es que también debo preguntarte lo mismo por el sargento?-preguntó mirando de lado a su amigo quién comenzaba sonrojarse ligeramente.

-No, no. Para nada, te creo. Es solo que todavía no me lo creo.-mencionó un poco avergonzado por las palabras contrarias.

-Pues yo tampoco, es un poco difícil creer también lo tuyo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo Eren con una hermosa sonrisa para después beberse el caldo de la sopa restante del tazón.

Armin correspondió a la sonrisa. Pues si tenía razón, él ya tenía una relación estable de 3 años recién cumplidos, con Jean, su pareja. Un poco después de que uno de los líderes, del escuadrón donde pertenecían, exactamente para libertad fuera del sistema que gobernaba a la mayoría de la humanidad, empezara a salir con su mejor amigo Eren, ese hombre era el sargento Rivaille. Un hombre respetable, frío y no muy amigable y tampoco de gran estatura. Pero si algo tenía de bueno, es que sus ideales nunca los dejaba de lado, convirtiéndose en parte del liderazgo de los protestantes y formando parte de los rivales más importantes de la monarquía científica.

Los ojos azules de Armin, se dirigieron hacia los verdes azulados que observaban con tranquilidad el cielo y las nubes. Como acto de compañía se recostó con comodidad sobre el suave césped y enfocó su vista a aquellas formas abstractas esponjosas. Después entrecerró sus ojos pensando, y hurgando entre sus memorias. Tenía que decirle a Eren lo que había escuchado en el refugio.

-¿Eren?- lo llamó con suavidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Armin?-respondió con la mirada perdida en las nubes del cielo.

El semblante armonioso del rubio desapareció convirtiéndose en uno nervioso y serio.

-Corren rumores.-dijo con la voz baja pero audible.

-¿Rumores de qué?

-Sobre nuestra…extinción.

Eren volteó a verlo nervioso, después se sentó pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños. Desde ese cruel acontecimiento que se llevó a su hermana y demás, y los otros infortunios disminuyeron la población, se empezaron a tomar otras medidas. Hace 10 años que había sucedido. Él ya tenía 21 años recién cumplidos. Frescos y alterantes.

Guardó silencio y asintió.

-¿Crees que los bastardos de la cúpula ya estén haciendo algo al respecto?-preguntó el castaño.

-Es lo más seguro.-le contestó su acompañante.

-Rivaille me ha dicho que ahí hay más maquinas que personas….En Sina.

Armin asintió a la vez que contestaba.

-Seguramente hay más tecnología que vida. Tal vez ahí ya ni necesiten oxígeno.

.

.

La cúpula, la gran central la cual resplandecía de grandes luces acompañada a su alrededor de grandes y luminosos edificios con una vista sofisticada de Sina, aún más hermosa e impactante más que las otras dos regiones.

Entre algunos de los amplios y pulcros pasillos, del área de creación tecnológica para el sustento de vida poblacional del _Factor T,_ se encontraban discutiendo unos hombres de piel pálida y con un espécimen de tatuajes luminosos en la piel. Vestían de batas plastificadas y de color mármol, a sus lados unos tableros digitales y otros sólidos con botones y luces. Había gráficas tridimensionales, y otros aparatos sofisticados.

A través de las puertas que simulaban ser de vidrio, se podía ver una figura alta acercarse, un rubio de ojos azules se paró enfrente de las puertas mientras pasaba su muñeca por un lector especial que activó una luz verde para aceptar el cruce del hombre a la sala.

Pasó sus ojos azules por toda la gran sala, hasta que por fin ubicó a lo que buscaba, con pasos firmes y tranquilos se acercó a los hombres que se encontraban frente a unas cápsulas anti-gravedad, que custodiaban dentro de sí lo que parecía ser una sustancia cristalina color crema.

-Señor Smith. –mencionó uno de los hombres presentes.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, perdón por la tardanza, hubo un retraso pero ya ha sido resuelto. –contestó el nombrado.

-No tiene por qué dar una explicación, señor. –dio una mirada rápida, mientras levantaba su mano pulsaba uno de sus dedos al aire, por lo cual una gráfica digital apareció, y en un movimiento ágil de manos, apareció una silla.- Siéntese por favor.

El rubio asintió mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba una de sus piernas de forma muy masculina, por supuesto.

-Estos son los sueros.- comenzó uno de los hombres presentes señalando los líquidos dentro de las capsulas flotantes. –Después de los otros intentos que hicimos no solo en animales, y voluntarios en estado final, pudimos desarrollar perfectamente lo deseado teóricamente. –Pasó un momento y se aclaró la garganta.- Necesitamos ponerlo en práctica. Solo así sabremos su afectividad.

-Solo veo tres sueros, ¿Por qué?

-Señor Smith, usted ha formulado una pregunta bastante clave. –Continuó uno de los hombres a su lado.- No sabemos su efectividad en el cuerpo humano. Planeamos hacerlos en 3 distintos cuerpos, en Sina, Rose y Maria. Un cuerpo ya procesado tecnológicamente, un cuerpo con enlaces básicos de la tecnología y finalmente uno virgen, uno sin ningún rastro de tecnología en su sangre.

-¿Acaso los primeros 2 no serían lo mismo?

-Queremos comprobar hipótesis si entre más sustancia artificial en el cuerpo, puede afectar o mejorar.

-Entendido.-dijo el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos suavemente, para después levantarse.- No se molesten por la muestra de Maria. Hoy mismo les llega algo muy especial.

Y con esas palabras se retiró, sin antes darse a sí mismo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De alguna u otra forma, Rivaille pagaría por sus desastres, alborotos e ilegalidades.

.

.

El cielo nublado comenzaba a tornarse más gris de lo que antes estaba. Al aire comenzaba a ser más gélido, y la ropa comenzaba a ser poco cosa en el aire que les tocaba sutilmente en cada soplido.

La lluvia también quería hacerles compañía.

-Eren…creo que deberíamos volver al refugio. –mencionó Armin.

-No entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué no en nuestra región?, ¿Por qué debemos refugiarnos cuando no están los lideres?

-Porque no hay protección Eren. Creí que…

-No me gusta estar tan encerrado. –dijo aún en el césped, sin importar que el otro volvía a sentarse con claras intenciones de pararse.

-Lo he notado, sueles escaparte mucho.-una vez dichas sus palabras, llevó sus ojos claros al cielo.- Creo que lloverá, es mejor que nos vayamos yendo.

Eren suspiró pesadamente, a pesar ya de haber crecido, seguía teniendo esa esencia infantil.

-Vamos.-soltó aún no convencido.

-Iré por la….

-No, la motoneta no. Tú te irás en esa cosa. Yo me iré en mí segura y confiable bicicleta.

-¿estás seguro Eren?, puedo llevarte.-ofreció el rubio aún así sabiendo la respuesta del castaño.

-Seguro. No necesito de esos transportes feos.

-Como digas….-dijo Armin, mientras colocaba por alguna parte trasera el canasto donde había traído la comida, y tomaba su casco.

Un sonido en el aire, fuerte y distante los alertó. Era lluvia. Debían empezar a irse de una vez. El castaño se apresuró a llegar a su antiguo sistema de transporte. Jaló su bicicleta de donde la tenía reposando para montarse y comenzar a pedalear, adelantándose de su amigo. Sin embargo, a lo lejos vio una peculiar luz. Una nada inusual que solo podía significar una cosa. Problemas.

No podía pensar que podían ser Rivaille y los demás, ya que ese parecía ser solamente un auto sofisticado acercándosele con mucha velocidad. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Unos nervios le recorrieron entero, visualizó hacia el frente, se estaba desviando. Y con una mirada hacia atrás pudo ver bien de qué se trataba exactamente.

Efectivamente era un auto sofisticado, podía predecir que provenía Sina. Se veía bastante lujoso. Era de una color plateado, ni siquiera usaba llantas parecía funcionar a un estilo aéreo. Su tropa era ovalada, con vidrios de colores magenta y amarillo, entre varias graficas rectangulares que se reflejaban en el. Si se miraba con atención podía verse un nombre con unos lentes rectangulares especiales dentro del transporte futurista, pero Eren no tenía tanto, porque en tan solo unos segundos el auto aceleró. Y Eren no podía decir que eso también significaba algo bueno. Era momento de pedalear más rápido.

Armin, quien esperaba a Eren se percató que el otro no llegaba, seguramente otra vez se había adelantado. Con las protecciones listas, se subió a su anticuado pero no más que el de Eren, y emprendió su camino. Pero su sorpresa fue el ver que un auto, nada común por esos alrededores estaba pisándole los talones a Eren, ya que obviamente ese transporte era mucho más rápido que el ciclismo del castaño.

No supo cuando exactamente, pero el ya había acelerado, tenía que ayudar a Eren. Tenía que ayudar a su amigo. Pero estaban muy lejos, todo parecía alejarse cada vez más. Parecía que querían dejarlo atrás a toda costa, sentía asfixia y preocupación. Él lo sabía, no podría salvarlo. Pero aún así estaba persiguiéndolos. Sabía que tendría oportunidad. Pero ahí estaba…arriesgando su vida.

Una compuerta del auto empezó a abrirse. Eren pedaleaba lo más que podía, volvía repetirse en su interior lo estúpido que eran esos artefactos. Pero más importante, ¿Qué querían del?, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, quería saber el por qué lo perseguían de esa manera.

El control del manubrio era inestable, la lluvia incrementaba, iba a caerse tarde o temprano, y ese momento llegó. Las llantas no pudieron con la tierra, y sus manos perdieron el control. Y ante la húmeda tierra convertida en lodo, Eren cayó embarrándose del suelo, y sintiendo cada parte de sí húmeda. Fue un golpe fuerte, con una de las raíces gruesas que sobresalían de un árbol. ¿Existirían aún en Sina y Rosa?, ¿Maria?, él no lo sabía. Vivía afueras del centro de la población, de las regiones. Él formaba parte de Libertadores, de los que hacían frutarse a la cúpula. Él no pertenecía a ese sofisticado mundo social. Al contrario lo odiaba.

Enfocaba su vista al follaje verde de aquél enorme árbol. ¿Volvería a ver el rostro de Rivaille? Su cabeza le dolía. Sintió de pronto algo punzarle el brazo, de todos modos no podía recobrar su conciencia bien, menos lo haría ahora. Pues sentía que todo se hacía más lento y difuso. Al cabo de unos segundos, Eren había quedado inconsciente, siendo recogido por un hombre vestido un traje de una sola pieza color mármol y unos extraños lentes. Una vez que habían tomado el cuerpo del joven. Se cerró la puerta, y retomaron su camino, a una velocidad impresionante.

Tras ese impacto, Armin tomó una decisión observar todo con detalle, una vez que terminara todo, iría lo más rápido posible al refugio a avisarles, y en cuenta los demás llegaran irían en busca de Eren. Era obvio su destino: La Cúpula. La capital de la ciudad de Sina. La lluvia dificultaba el manejo de su transporte, pero no importaba, sabía que querían algo con el castaño, si lo querían muerto, lo hubieran matado al instante, pero no parecía ser eso. Debía haber un plan más a fondo, pues sabían exactamente a quién buscar y donde. Lo cual aún no se explicaba. ¿Había un traidor? , pues no entendía como pudieron llegar a Eren.

A un paso acelerado, Armin manejaba decidido a alertar a todos, y por supuesto necesitaba con ansias la llegada de los líderes. Pues no era tan sencillo decir: Eren ha sido secuestrado.

.

.

Los autos semi-lujosos, manejaban a una velocidad estándar por la tierra. Hace unas cuantas horas habían causado desordenes por el distrito Maria y Rose, pero su suerte había acabado cuando los comandos de Sina habían aparecido a poner orden. Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era: sálvense quien pueda. Ya que salir como fugitivos era su especialidad.

Uno de los autos de color sólidos, era manejado por Rivaille, uno de líderes de la rebelión. Quién era seguido por otros de sus hombres, pero ese no era un problema para él, si no un ser fastidioso que recién había ingresado a sus misiones. Y u nombre era: Jean Kirschtein. Como era algo nuevo en los trabajos de campo, era totalmente necesario tenerlo cerca de él para que no cometiera fracasos y llevara a la basura toda la misión. Era peligroso, sí. Pero también era audaz y era algo por lo cual todos disfrutaban.

Razones por las cual Eren no participaba en esas misiones, eran porque no tenía experiencia y no le gustaba el ambiente futurista. Menos subirse a esas cosas motorizadas con llantas ya aéreas. Le parecía estresante y peligroso. Odiaba su alrededor. Odiaba el progreso de la cúpula, y de alguna forma fuera de las llantas, le habían quitado el significado de vivir y respirar a la humanidad.

En esos momentos los que quería hacer Rivaille era llegar a su casa, azotar…digo, abrazar a Eren, y comer. Ya habían armad suficiente desastre por el día de hoy y los anteriores. Jean por su parte, también quería ver a Armin y por supuesto también comer y de paso dormir, pues el azabache no le dejaba descansar ni un momento.

Al momentos que los autos llegaron a la zona del refugio, había grupos entre la multitud hablando entre ellos, debajo de una lona. Los recién llegados extrañados por tal acción se acercaron a donde parecía ser el centro del grupo.

-¡Señor Rivaille!-comenzó un hombre de edad notablemente adulta.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo mientras avanzaba a un lugar seco.

Jean, quién había avanzado rápido para buscar a Armin, sintió una desgarré cuando el rubio pasó enfrente suyo sin prestarle atención. Se dirigía directamente a donde caminaba Rivaille. El cual se notaba claramente molesto por no encontrar a Eren entre las multitud masculina.

Auruo, uno de los hombres de tal equipo, se encontraba bajando unas casas de los coches, cuando vio la cara de decepción que tenía el joven castaño.

-Parece que se te acabó el encanto.-le dijo burlándose a sus espaldas.-Aun que si te fijas bien, Eren no está por aquí, es extraño, normalmente se encuentra para recibir a su amado Rivaille.

Jean solo le veía indignado pero tenía razón, no había señales del castaño. Pero eso no le importaba, sino por qué Armin le había ignorado.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó el rubio a sus espaladas.

Rivaille se volteó al instante mirando al otro con su usual mirada penetrante y seria. Armin se veía alterado, preocupado y nervioso. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?-preguntó contestando al otro.

Armin no sabía como decírselo, pero debía hacerlo, tragó sonoramente saliva y cerró sus puños a la vez que estaba preparado para decírselo.

-¡Eren, señor! ¡Eren fue secuestrado!-dijo casi gritando.

El azabache solo le miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, Debía estar jugando. Sentía sus nervios alterarse, ¿Secuestrado?, ¿cómo rayos podía suceder eso?, pero ahí estaba ese mal presentimiento, la sonrisa de Irvin que vio a lo lejos en su huida, esa sonrisa maliciosa y esos ojos que decían que pagaría pro algo caro. ¿Tendría que ver él en todo eso?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó de la forma más áspera y furiosa a la vez posible.

-Puedo predecir un auto de Sina. Sin llantas. –Exclamó el rubio.

Rivaille estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no podía negarlo, era culpa del bastardo de Irvin. Se metió con Eren, SU Eren. Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esa idiota de la cúpula, era un maldito.

-Hay que volver. –dijo en secas. Quería llegar ya. No sabía que podían hacerle al castaño. De lo que serían capaz.- Armin, vendrás con nosotros.

-¡Pero, señor!-intervino Jean.

-Pero nada. Vendrá sin importar qué y tú también. Es una orden. ¡Todos a los autos, maldita sea!

Jean solo le miró molesto pero asintió, tomó a Armin de la muñeca y lo llevó al auto. Ese maldito de Eren y los desastre que causaban. Pero sí. ¿Para qué exactamente lo necesitaban?

.

Era un viaje veloz e impulsivo. Era un rescate sin plan. ¿Realmente cuál sería el primer paso? ¿Qué harían para rescatar a Eren? No tenía ninguna pista a su favor. Solo ir a Sina, no solo ir ahí, sino a la Cúpula.

-¿Podremos siquiera cruzar Rose?-preguntó espontáneamente Armin.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.-le respondió Jean en una sonrisa.

-Oh. ¿Cómo es?-volvió a preguntar el rubio sin evitarlo, una curiosidad dentro de él le carcomía entero.

-Maria es normal, poco avance tecnológico, pobre a comparación de los otros dos. Rose es más moderno, grandes rascacielos, pantallas, gráficos de calidad, muchas luces, mascotas robóticas, una ciudad estándar podría decirse, ahí las personas tienen ya o ya han iniciado un proceso sintético en su cuerpo. Algo parecido a Sina, solo hemos ido una vez, pero es suficiente para platicarte que ahí hay identificación por un código escondido en la piel. Ya que ahí puedes hasta cambiarte el color de ojos, peinado y todo en un salón de belleza. Prácticamente son más ciencia que vida natural. Hay muchas cosas táctiles y digitales, hasta tienen sus clones que funcionan como sirvientes, cuando no quieres salir de casa y propios robots sociales. Esas cosas.-decía Jean mientras relataba todo a un curioso Armin que no dejaba de escuchar.

-¿hay árboles?-preguntó el rubio- ¿naturaleza?

En eso se escuchó un gruñido sarcástico proveniente de Rivaille.

-Creo que esos idiotas no se han ni de acordar de eso. Mocoso, el mundo en el que entrarás al cruzar la frontera a Sina, será totalmente diferente. Una mierda tecnológica con luces de carnaval.

-¿Y la cúpula?-preguntó Armin nervioso y serio a la vez. Sabía que si algo hacia el gobierno en contra de ellos, el lugar más predecible sería su capital.

-Es el lugar más nefasto de todos. –dijo a la vez que mantenía su vista hacia el frente.

-¿cómo…cómo lo haremos?-terminó por preguntar el rubio.

Jean iba a contestarle lo más lógico de su cabeza pero Rivaille se le adelantó.

-Auruo será el primero en darnos cruce a Rose, después una vez ahí iremos con nuestro contacto, y después nos robaremos un puto auto de por ahí. Después ya veremos que otras malditas cosas para llegar a Sina. Necesitaremos de sus asquerosos juguetes para infiltrarnos.

Armin no respondió, solo quitó su vista de su jefe y la volvió hacia el frente. Era su primera misión en campo. Y no solo eso, también la primera en entrar a la ciudadanía. Rivaille lo hacía parecer fácil, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Pues ellos eran infiltrados, ladrones y los rebeldes que llegaban a desordenarles el lugar.

Eso significaba que no sería tan fácil. Solo esperaba que Eren estuviera bien, vivo y sobre todo: no infectado por la nueva ciencia.

.

.

Los hombres pálidos se remangaron las mangas de sus batas, mientras acomodan los instrumentos en su lugar. En frente de ellos, en una camilla lisa y de aluminio, se encontraba amarrado el joven castaño inconsciente. Su torso estaba desnudo, al igual que sus piernas, ya que solo poseía su ropa interior.

Uno de los hombres inicio el proceso tecleando en el aire una contraseña, delante de las capsulas anti-gravedad. Lo cual al instante, una de ellas se abrió. Acto seguido el hombre que la desactivo, tomó con exquisito cuidado la jeringa que conservaba la sustancia especial.

Otros dos científicos miraban a través de gráficos el estado de salud de Eren. Mientras tanto, el hombre pálido, dio la señal de inicio, amarraron las extremidades del joven a la vez que lo ponían boca abajo. El hombre, sostuvo la jeringa mientras posicionaba la enorme aguja a un lado de la parte final de la espalda baja. Introdujo poco a poco la punta, y después inyectó la sustancia. En esos escasos segundos, en el eficaz y rápido efecto, el castaño abrió sus ojos con impacto mientras gritaba y derramaba unas lágrimas espesas incontrolables por los ojos. Le ardía le dolía. Sentía un desgarró dentro de sí, entre el vientre y el estomago y toda la parte digestiva y demás. Forzó sus músculos y miembros pero nada, intentaba patalear y moverse pero no podía. Solo podía sollozar.

Los científicos solo observaron reacciones otros tomaron apuntes y toros controlaban su pulso. Así pasaron 20 minutos, Eren sollozaba ya más calmado, dejando que el dolor se le pasara, no podía hablar, estaba mudo por dolor y shock. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Y a los pocos minutos volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Minutos después, Irvin Smith cruzó nuevamente las puertas de ese lugar. Se acercó a la camilla a contemplar el cuerpo del joven boca abajo, con resto de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y el rostro colorado por la experiencia anterior.

-¿funcionará?-preguntó sin apartar su mirada del chico.

-Esos esperamos. Le estaremos haciendo constates radiografías para asegurarnos de las acciones en su interior. –respondió uno de los hombres. Mientras otros dos desataban al castaño y le ponían una ligera bata azul celeste.

-¿Qué pasará después?-volvió a preguntar mientras llevaba su mirada al científico.

-Cuando ya esté listo su interior, iremos a la segunda fase.

Los ojos azules de Irvin le miraron con interrogación.

-El embarazo. –soltó seriamente.- Esta alterado para que sea de forma natural y permanente, en caso de que falle morirá. Pero si lo logra, congeniará con éxito el primer parto masculino en nuestra historia. Y la salvación de nuestra humanidad por supuesto. Es nuestra llave para el futuro.

-Entiendo.-respondió el rubio seriamente.- ¿algo más?

-Sí, al iniciar la segunda fase necesitaremos un voluntario.

Irvin cerró sus ojos con suavidad y después los abrió con una sutil sonrisa.

-Entiendo perfectamente.

.

* * *

**Y tara~, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me inspiré en una serie que me gusta mucho, se llama: Fractale. **

**Como verán, modifiqué las edades de la generación de Eren, solamente.**

**Me mandan a dormir, así que no puedo decir mucho :c **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**¡Los quiero mucho!, Un abrazo a todos. **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola a todos. **

**aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dejan un bello review. Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Piece of the future**

**Parte I**

**2.-** _Rescate entre gritos de auxilio. _

.

La visión de Rivaille solo se localizaba hacia el frente. Tenía una misión, una grande. Y esa era Rescatar a Eren. Sabía que secuestrar en esas situaciones significaba algo misterioso y por supuesto, un nuevo experimento. Solo para eso utilizaban a la gente _la cúpula_, para experimentar. Los odiaba, odiaba el control y la manipulación de la gente. Mantenerlas en un mundo fantástico, que en sí, solo es beneficiado para el que puede persistir. Pero aun así, no les quita ser manipulados mientras que los demás son usados para los futuros experimentos.

Armin se colocaba pensativo. Nunca había salido a una misión a campo, realmente se sentía perdido alrededor de todo. Su cabeza le daba una tormenta de ideas y pensamientos imprecisos, sobre qué le podían hacer a su amigo o más bien…que le harían. Tenía miedo en el fondo. Había escuchado cosas acerca de la cúpula…cosas aterradoras.

-¿El secuestro fue a mediados de la tarde, no es así?-preguntó el azabache aún con la vista al frente.

-Eh…sí. Pero, señor…-tragó sonoramente nervioso a la vez que pensaba sus palabras con precisión.- Quiero saber más…sobre allá. Cómo es…qué haremos, quiero saber más, quiero sentirme útil.

-Entonces escucha.-sentenció Rivaille a la vez que despegaba sus manos del volante.- Acceder _a piloto automático_. -mencionó con palabras concisas a la vez que una luz verde parpadeó sobre todo el tablero iniciando la acción pedida.- _Dirección rumbo a Maria, locación 3_.-volvió a mencionar a la vez que otras luces parpadearon entre líneas captando el mensaje sobre el mismo tablero. Acto seguido, el mayor se volteó hacia el rubio.

Jean solo observó, sabía que el otro no le negaría participar, pues tenía buenas capacidades de entendimiento, a parte no se atrevía a hacerle frente.

-Tal vez _Maria_ no va hacer lo que esperas, pero a ver mocoso, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de la cúpula y sistema _Factor T_? ¿Qué piensas que harán con Eren?

Armin meditó un poco las palabras de su superior. En realidad sabía poco.- La cúpula es la capital tecnológica que sustenta la población de las 3 regiones. El _Factor T_ es el sistema que ocupa, la red, el modo de vida. Normalmente, sé que se busca el mejoramiento de vida y sustentabilidad para el ser humano y su existencia. Pero…sobre Eren, no tengo idea. –respondió un poco avergonzado y más por sus últimas palabras.

-Muy cierto, mocoso. Pero deja te ilumino más el camino. En la cúpula, los bastardos científicos tienen unas estúpidas ideas. Esas ideas, como tú ya dijiste son para el sustento, pero…antes deben ser probadas. ¿Adivina por quién?, por la población. ¿Sabes por qué no les conviene meterle inversión a _Maria_?, porque a la mayoría los usan como ratas de laboratorio, animales. Porque desde luego, como ya no hay animales, ahora es el turno del ser humano. Algo no muy nuevo. Esa es la maldita realidad.-paró un momento su explicación, y después afiló más su mirada en el menor.- Así prueban el avance. Así salen adelante. Engañan a la sociedad haciéndoles cree que viven en un mundo sin fallas, sin problemas, pero en realidad los tienen controlados, tienen miedo de que todo se venga abajo aunque también sean ingenuamente seguros. Engañan a la gente, lo usan como si fueran mascotas. Esclavos del gobierno. Pero realmente, _Sina_ se lleva el premio. Ellos solo buscan su beneficio. Por ellos que se pudran los demás. No les afecta en su perfecta y asquerosa vida. A Eren lo quieren seguramente para uno de sus sucios experimentos, ¿para qué más secuestrar a alguien?-aclaró.- La cúpula en su punto, emite una onda de transmisión, así funciona su red para conseguir más el dominio del territorio y una recopilación de datos también. Tienen compuertas electro transportadoras de bolsillo, eso usaron parar el rápido desplazamiento.

Armin y Jean escuchaban atentamente. No tenían nada que decir.

-¿Cómo es allí? Ahora deja te platico.-prosiguió con su explicación.- En _Rose_, hay hasta putas virtuales con percepción al tacto. Es más, te venden empaquetados los colores para los ojos, y peinados, y otras estupideces. Pero claro, necesitas una dosis alta de compuesto en tu sangre. O sea, necesitas ya estar procesado. Hologramas por todas partes, robótica y cosas por el estilo. Esas estupideces. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, mocoso.

-¿C-cómo pasaremos des apercibidos a _Sina_?

-Usaremos una droga, nos inyectaremos con ella una sustancia que nos permitirá estar procesados unas cuantas horas. Lo suficiente para la misión. ¿Entendido?

El rubio solo asintió para después recargarse en el hombro de Jean. Todo era tan nuevo. A penas y podía asimilar todo. No sabría si serían capaz, una cosa era causara disturbios, y otra por supuesto: atacar la central.

.

.

Sus orbes verdes estaban enfocadas en el techo color blanco. No hacía mucho tiempo que había despertado en se estado: Vació. La cama se sentía fría, sus muñecas estaban encadenadas al igual que sus piernas. No tenías fuerzas ni ganas. Estaba confundido, perdido…sin razón.

A juzgar por las experiencias anteriores, era predecible decir que se encontraba en Sina, la cúpula para ser más exacto. La habitación carecía de objetos y decoración. Esta limpia, limpia de todo rastro de algún objeto. O eso parecía. Volteó su vista a un lado viendo pequeños aparatos electrónicos de ahí en fuera no lograba ver más. Quería levantarse, volver a su hogar con sus conocidos y queridos. Ya no quería más estar en esa fría sala.

Un ruido irregular sonó de repente sobresaltándolo. Una transparencia se hizo presente por la pared abriendo paso a uno de los hombres pálidos y al rubio superior. El senador y co-presidente general Irvin Smith. El de edad madura permaneció cerca de la cama donde se encontraba recostado el castaño, mientras el rubio se acercaba más hacia tal.

-¿cómo estás, Eren?, ¿Ya no sientes tanto dolor? No te preocupes, se te quitará en un rato.- dijo esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

El castaño amplío sus ojos.

-…¿I-Irvin?-preguntó de modo impropio controlando la frustración, enojo, temor y nervios. No podía con todo. Sentía un descontrol dentro de sí.

-Así es. Dime, ¿Me has extrañado?

Sintió como la rabia le inundaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo miró filosamente con sus ojos color verdoso llenos de ira. Quería usar sus extremidades pero fue inútil. No podía. A parte que en su zona lumbar le molestaba y no podía moverse tan fácilmente, o más bien forcejear.

-¿Extrañarlo? ¡Usted nos traicionó!-le gritó

-Eren, te has vuelto más grosero.

-¡No me cambie el tema!, ¿Qué me han hecho?, ¡¿Qué harán conmigo?!, ¡contésteme! -exclamaba con desesperación.

-Tranquilo, campeón. Solo le hacemos unas mejoras a tu cuerpo.

-Suéltenme… ¡Suéltenme!, por favor…yo no quiero ser una maldita maquina. –decía Eren de forma desesperada con intenciones de soltarse, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo. – No quiero, déjeme ir….-rogó.

-Muy tarde.- y con esas palabras de sentencia, Irvin se alejó un poco para que el científico pudiera hacer lo debido.

Con tranquilidad se fue acercando al castaño, mientras aseguraba más sus brazos y piernas y no intentara movimientos indebidos, para después retirar la bata hasta arriba de su vientre. Sintió como el castaño jadea y se resistía, y cuando vertió una gota en su vientre, Eren se estremeció. Se formaros una líneas azules por todo su vientre y luego desaparecieron. Eren quería desaparecer, irse, estar lejos de ese infierno. Una luz que parpadeó desde arriba lo cegó momentáneamente. Después notó el silencio. Volvió a estar solo en esa vacía y espeluznante habitación, con esa pregunta en su mente. ¿Qué le habían hecho y qué harían con él?

.

.

Armin amplió más su vista hacía la gran puerta a donde entraban. Aunque como había dicho antes su superior, _Maria_ no era lo que esperaba. Pensaba ver más luces y gráficas, máquinas y robots, pero realmente parecía una ciudad normal. O eso simulaba ser. No se percató bien de cómo pasó, pero a su pestañear notaba que había pensado mal. Rivaille describía tal región como un basurero, era notable la humildad, pero parecía una ciudad normal. Él imaginó vidrios rotos, casas descuidadas, cosas viejas…no lo que veía, era un lugar bonito después de todo. Parecía ser normal como su hogar, pero sabía que no era así. La gente parecía ser feliz, sin problemas. ¿Realmente sería así?, ¿Realmente se habían acostumbrado a la vida que llevaban? ¿Realmente eran esclavos? , y en un momento el auto paró, el rubio fue el único que se notó confundido, Jean fue el único que se molestó en explicarle.

-Es el turno de Auruo, irá con su contacto. –dijo mientras bostezaba, realmente estaba cansado. Y ahora no podía descansar por culpa del idiota de Eren.

-Escucha, mocoso. –Llamó Rivaille al rubio.- al llegar a Rose haremos una pequeña parada, comeremos un poco, ¿Entendido?, iremos a un lugar con mecanismo general de magnetismo al sistema, eso significa que no es necesario usar la droga por el momento. Pero, no puedes decir por nada del mundo que vienes de fuera, ¿entendido?

El rubio solo asintió. ¿Enserio pararían para comer?, seguramente no habían comido nada durante horas. Ya que no creía que Rivaille descansara para nada, o simplemente no lo hacía para él, sino para sus hombres. Ya que él lo sabía, no podrían solos contra la cúpula. Era obvio.

A lo lejos el azabache vio el alerta, y un rápido movimiento arrancó el vehículo. No le importó las exclamaciones contrarias, era tiempo de avanzar, a los 15 minutos, estaban pasando la frontera de la zona. Un arco iluminado resplandecía por todo el perímetro. Esperó unos momentos a que el auto comandado por el otro pasara para después seguirle el paso, a la vez que otro auto les seguía por detrás. Ahí la vista de Armin lo cambió todo. A través de la ventana podía ver todo de una nueva forma, Maria se quedaba estancado. Luces y gráficos al fin eran visibles. Había autos más sofisticados, las calles estaban iluminadas por colores en tonos magenta y celestes, a la vez que las flechas de indicación se encontraban por encima de tales como luz. Había androides que entregaban unos chips al parecer, a la gente. Pero en un solo pestañeo, la gente que adquiría esos chips, al pasarlos por unas pequeñas maquinas delgadas, que aparecía más bien una cartera, una luz resplandecía de tal. Ahí, podía apreciarse un holograma con imágenes y letras. Era un periódico.

Siguieron avanzando hasta aproximarse a un lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad. _Rose_ era impresionante a comparación de _Maria._ Vio como los demás autos comenzaban a estacionarse, y en una rápida mirada, una vez que se encontraban en el mismo estado, Rivaille bajó del auto. Jean, por su parte le mencionó al rubio que le siguiera y que se apresurarían porque si no el otro se enojaría por la tardanza. Una vez que Armin bajó del auto, respiró aquél aire, se sentía diferente, ligero y extraño. Era incomodo, no pensó que realmente existiera alguna diferencia. Pero la había, sentía más la carencia del natural, era diferente, realmente lo era.

-Te recomiendo que comas algo ligero.-le mencionó Jean, el cual no dejaba de observarlo.

-Eh…sí, gracias.-le respondió con una suave sonrisa.- ¿Estás muy cansado?

-Descansaría si no fuera por la estúpida culpa de Eren, pero ya qué.

Su pareja le iba a responder, pero fue inmediatamente callado por la mirada enojada por parte del azabache, quería rapidez, no encuentros amorosos de chismes. Inmediatamente, como Jean y Armin se apuraron a entrar a aquél pequeño local. Y esa también fue una nueva experiencia. Había mesas como cualquier otro restaurante, pero el ambiente era mucho más luminoso y resplandeciente, a pesar de ser pequeño y clasificado como "General" por Rivaille, era difícil imaginarse cómo serían los más avanzados.

Se dirigieron a unas mesas, para después tomar asiento. Al instante en que cada uno se sentó, al frente de cada quién se apreció un menú en forma holográfico. Armin se sintió perdido.

-Tienes que tocar lo que deseas comer.-mencionó Jean quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Armin inmediatamente asintió, seleccionando a la vez un emparedado. Acto seguido apareció un menú directo a bebidas, donde solamente escogió un vaso con agua. Suficiente y rápido, tampoco quería pedir algo muy costoso, que realmente no parecía ser costoso el lugar. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, y en unos momentos, una bandeja electrónica se acercó a sus mesas depositando los paltos en el lugar correspondiente dependiendo a la orden correspondida. Después de unos momentos todos ya estaban comiendo sus deliciosos platillos.

-¿Pasa algo, niño?-preguntó Auruo observando como el rubio solo estaba mirando el emparedado sin comerlo.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuviera caliente. –respondió llevándose el alimento a la boca de una vez.

Se oyó en ese momento un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Rivaille.- Jean, dile a tu noviecito como calentarlo.

Jean, un poco sonrojado asintió bruscamente para voltearse hacia el otro y explicarle.- Este lugar tiene un receptor general, solo basta con tocar el plato unos 3 segundos y un menú especial surgirá de él. –le explicó pacientemente.

Armin volvía a asentir agradecido. Obedeciendo las instrucciones que le había dado el otro, puso uno de sus dedos sobre el plato donde se encontraba su emparedado, después de tres segundos, así como lo había dicho el otro, surgió un menú parecido al anterior.

-Selecciona la opción de calentar. –volvió a mencionar Jean.

El rubio asintió de nuevo y con su mirada azulada buscó la opción de _Recalentar_. Cuando la encontró, la seleccionó e indicó los segundos que quería. Una esfera de color celeste, rodeó el plato junto con el platillo y empezó el conteo. Cuando finalizó todo volvió a la normalidad, solo que esta vez, el emparedado estaba caliente como lo quería el rubio.

Le dio un mordico, sabía bien, pero no tanto. Sabía irreal.

-Bienvenido al futuro.-le mencionó Rivaille con esa mirada filosa que solo él tenía.

.

.

-¿Cuáles son los resultados?-preguntó Irvin admirando las gráficas.

-Todo parece ser estable, el espacio para el desarrollo de un bebé está bien situado. Ahora solo falta reanalizar lo que tenemos para proseguir con lo siguiente. Que, naturalmente es el embarazo.

-¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó el rubio inmediatamente.

-Hemos reprogramado su organismo. Sus funciones naturales funcionan igual, pero las reproductoras no. Hemos cambiado ciertas cosas. Como su esperma, el cual ya no sirve para procrear. Ya que ahora posee lo necesario para crear óvulos. Su semen no posee capacidad reproductora. Eso depende a otro sistema fértil que se ha implementado en la sustancia inyectada. No tenemos a ciencia cierta cómo funcionará. Es el primer experimento que haremos de este tipo.

-¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo el paso fértil?

-Cuando anticipemos el tiempo de fertilidad, necesitaremos actuar rápido. Ya tenemos que tener al voluntario listo.

-¿Después?

-Se investigará y analizará cada etapa del embarazo.

-¿Y una vez que pasé eso?

-Se llevará a una institución donde ahí mantendremos a los niños, se criaran y crecerán. A los 18 podrán hacer lo que quieran. Sobre el chico, el volverá a hacer usado para un nuevo embarazo.

-¿una prostituta del gobierno?-preguntó irónicamente el rubio.

-No lo diga así. Es por nuestra salvación y existencia.

.

.

Armin volvía a mirar esas inyecciones. Parecían doler.

-Inyéctasela.-ordenó Rivaille a Jean.

-Sí, señor.

Obedeciendo, le mencionó a Armin despacio que no se preocupara, sí dolería al principio pero después no sentiría molestia. Llevó la jeringa a su brazo e inyectó la sustancia con suavidad. El rubio soltó un quejido. Le ardía, podía ver como sus venas comenzaban a iluminarse temporalmente por la dosis. No se sentía diferente, pero lo era.

-Dura 48 horas. Hagámoslo rápido.-mencionó Auruo, guardando algo en una funda en su cintura lo que parecía ser un arma.

-Mocoso.-llamó Rivaille al rubio.- úsala si es necesario.-le dijo mientras le entregaba una pistola.

-Es…un arma.-mencionó algo perturbado mientras miraba acusadoramente a su pareja., el cual solo bajó su mirada.

-Ya lo sé, chico listo. Ahora prosigamos.

-Nos estamos extinguiendo.-mencionó aún en ese estado.

-Lo sabemos. Pero, es lo que tenemos que hacer. Usamos armas, sí. Ahora lo sabes. ¿Feliz?, ahora vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo.-Y con esas palabras Rivaille prosiguió, era momento de entrar a _Sina_.

Si todo lo que había visto anteriormente era un lujo, _Sina_ lo era más. Para pasa todo que dejar una muestra de sangre. Ahora comprendía que ahí no podía pasar quienes no estuvieran procesados tecnológicamente. La gente lo miraba raro, bueno la gente que pasaba por ahí, pues ahí parecían más hologramas y robots que gente. Parecía que el ser humano no existía.

Todo estaba iluminado, más que lo que había visto ya. Todo estaba lejos de su imaginación, parecía más que toda una simple fantasía, un sueño. No parecían estar vivos.

Era una hermosa pesadilla.

La gente se veía feliz, estaban felices. Era un futuro sin sueños. ¿Ahora que podía soñar, con qué ilusiones podían esperar el mañana?, ¿Realmente eran posibles más invenciones?, ¿Eso podía hacerse con todo lo que sus ojos veían? Sentía que no, que era imposible.

Tal vez…estaba equivocado.

.

.

Su mirada se perdía en el techo, ese que ya se había memorizado de color blanco. ¿Enserio se merecía eso?, se sentía asqueroso, ¿qué le habían hecho?, con tan solo imaginar que le habían inyectado algo de sus porquerías le daba asco. Esas personas eran egoístas y crueles. Un ruido se oyó, seguramente era Irvin o eso fue lo que pensó. No podía ver más allá de su pequeño y límite alrededor.

-¿Con qué tú eres el nuevo experimento?- se oyó una voz con algo de burla, que se acercó al castaño para que pudiera verlo.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó con hostilidad, solo se trataba de un hombre ya mayor rubio. Al parecer llevaba un bata, pero no podía ser científico o doctor, no era pálido como los demás.

-Mi nombre es Hannes, soy del departamento de estabilidad.

-Usted es solo un bastardo más, ¿qué me harán?

-Vaya pero qué grosero eres. Veo que te encuentras bien, pero yo solo preparo las adecuaciones del sistema del lugar y la habitación, quieren que te sientas "Cómodo", eres su invitado de honor.

Una vez acabado sus palabras tecleo algo en la pared, Eren pudo notar la transformación de su camilla, a una más cómoda.

-Sé que debes sentirte incomodo, por el momento te pondré esta. –le dijo el hombre con una voz más amable.

-Me da asco. –dijo Eren.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el hombre mientras veía el sistema de la habitación.

-Esto, la tecnología del nuevo futuro, las personas como usted. –respondió aún frustrado.

-¿cómo yo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Usted ya está infectado.

-No siempre lo estuve. Pero, sí, tienes razón, se siente horrible.

-Sí claro, lo dice usted.-ironizó el castaño.

-Yo vivía antes en Maria, desde el día de las bellezas desaparecieron se llevaron consigo algo importante: Personas que quería. Después de eso, una temporada de enfermedades llegó y también hizo lo mismo. No había muchos doctores que hicieran algo por nosotros en ese entonces. Yo sobreviví a eso, y en un intento de mejorar mi vida fue como llegué a aquí.

Eren le miró acusadoramente.

-No me falta nada, pero no tengo razones por las cuales deba seguir. Estoy condenado. –terminó por explicar su infelicidad.

-¿Por qué simplemente no huyó a afuera?-preguntó Eren.

-Supongo que quería una vida más fácil. El gobierno, cuando estás en el, cuando entras al interior de la cúpula…te das cuenta de la realidad. ¿Por qué odias tanto esto?-preguntó finalmente interesado por la charla con el menor.

-Es horrible, siento que le han quitado el significado a la vida. Mi padre murió en un accidente de auto, esas cosas son del mal. A parte son injustos, y otras mil razones que no tengo ganas de explicarle.

-¿Y bien cuál es tu nombre?

-Eso no le importa.-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-si no me lo dices te lo sacaré por la fuerza, recuerda que tengo más poder que tú~.-le dijo con burla.

-Eren…Eren Jeager, no sé por qué le importa tanto. –respondió resignado.

Hannes le miró detenidamente, el apellido lo dijo todo. Y supo lo que debía hacer.

-No hay vigilancia aquí, ni en los pasillos. Realmente no piensan que puedes escapar de aquí. Tampoco te han procesado con _la_ _dosis del nueva era_. Tú sangre sigue intacta, no me han dicho bien en que consistía tu experimento, pero mínimo sé eso.

Eren no entendía. Estaba en completa confusión.

-No puedo hacer mucho por ti, tienes el tiempo contado. Si te encuentras con un tal Connie, acepta su ayuda, dile que me conoces. Recuerda mi nombre: Hannes. Sal de aquí.

-¿eh?. Fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño. Y de un extraño pitido, fue liberado.

-Date prisa.-le dijo mientras sonreía y revolvía el cabello.

Eren se quedó estático, no creía que eso pudiera pasar.

-Gracias…le…le debo una, señor Hannes.-respondió mientras sonreía, para después correr hacia la salida, la cual también fue activada por el rubio.

-Mínimo sé que tuve el placer de conocerte.-murmuró para sí mismo y se esbozaba una sonrisa. Había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez, había pagado al fin sus deudas y un viejo favor también. Gratitud, eso era todo.

El castaño por su parte empezó a deslizarse por los largos pasillos del lugar, eran blancos y lisos, y unas luces relucían en la parte superior. Ni siquiera sabía si podía salir, pero eso era mejor que a nada. No se daría por vencido.

.

.

Estaban en formación, listos para asaltar la cúpula. Había llegado el momento. Atrás de un muro de vigilancia, Rivaille se asomaba tenuemente, al otro extremo estaba Jean junto con otros dos de sus hombres y Armin, este le dio una señal y prosiguió a su misión. En un rápido y tenaz movimiento, se abalanzó hacia el vigilante principal y le disparó antes que el otro lo hiciera.

- Kirschtein, ahora.-le ordenó Rivaille.

El nombrado directamente se acercó al ex guardia, quien se encontraba en el suelo encharcándose en su propia sangre. Debía buscar la tele transportadora antes que llegaran los demás guardias. Ellos sabrían que su compañero había muerto y no tardarían en aparecer. Por otro lado, otros de sus hombres se dirigieron directamente a los toros dos guardias frontales, pegándoles con la rodilla directamente al estomago, retorcieron uno de sus brazos para poder retrasarlos un poco más y dejarlos inconscientes.

Armin, por su parte, veía todo impresionado. Era el primer asesinato que veía. Los otros dos no le preocupaban, solo estaban inconscientes, pero por el otro…¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, la sangre ensuciando el piso de un cuerpo que antes respiraba. No era justo. Empezaba a odiar el mundo. Después de todo, sí estaba corrompido.

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó Jean.

-Entonces apúrate, estúpido.-le gritó el azabache.

El castaño asintió, mientras jalaba a Armin quien seguía con una mirada perdida. ¿Esa solo había sido una simplemente muerte, no es así? Y cuando todos estaban juntos, Rivaille presionó el aparato circular, movió unos códices en el aire y funcionó. En tan solo unos segundos estaban entre las paredes blancas. Y no solo estaban rodeados.

-Arlet, al centro.-ordenó al azabache con voz aún más fría, haciendo que el rubio obedeciera inmediatamente.

Al momento que los guardias vestidos de lentes extraños y ropas raras, que parecían ser un extraño armamento estaban listos para disparar. Auruo simplemente habló yendo al centro.

-_Barrera secuencial, activada. _–mencionó con una voz firme a la vez que sonría. Una barrera azul celeste, un color muy típico al parecer los rodeo. En esos momentos los demás se colocaron unos medallones color plomo sobre el viento, los presionaron con velocidad, para en unos cuantos segundos se convirtieran en lo que aparecía ser una chaleco anti balas.

Los guardias por su parte observaban cada movimiento minuciosamente, listos para atacar.

-Mierda, solo lánzales el nuevo juguetito…Auruo, enséñales cómo.-dijo Rivaille indiferente.

El nombrado solo siguió sonriendo sacando de sí un pequeño cilindro, pudieron ver como los guardias se estremecieron. Esas sabandijas iban a sufrir. Auruo, con tranquilidad colocó el pequeño mecanismo en el suelo, después lo activó.

-Mueran, putas.-fue lo único que dijo Rivaille viendo como los guardias colocaban una barrera violeta frente a ellos, riendo en sus adentros, sabía que no les funcionaría, aparte tenían miedo lo sabía, lo sentía.

Unas líneas formaron a nacer del cilindro viajando en forma de zigzag por el suelo una vez saliendo de la barrera celeste, perteneciente a los detonadores, fueron directo a las barreras violetas de los guardias. Ellos estaban confiados, no les pasarían nada, solo había que esperar y matar a los rebeldes. Solo había que esperar a que pasara es débil, tonto e incensario ataque. Y cuando traspasó su barrera, las líneas se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sintieron como empezó a arder, y después…explotaron.

Los ojos los vírgenes de Amin se corrompieron, la barrera azul no era para las balas, era para la explosión de sangre y miembros que salieron volando. Miró aterrado a todos, a todo su alrededor.

-Ellos nos iban a hacer lo mismo o peor….-sentenció frío el azabache. Era hora de continuar. A buscar a Eren.

-… ¿y por qué lo hacemos?, ¿por qué no hicieron nada?-preguntaba pasmado.

- No creían que funcionaría. Lo que usamos son tecnología nuestra de contrabando. Cargaron sus armas por si acaso, en realidad iban a atraparnos y torturarnos de manera cruel…una muerte dolorosa y lenta. Terrible e inhumana en pocas palabras. Ellos llevan haciéndonos esto…desde hace tiempo….Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

.

.

20 minutos habían pasado exactamente. Tres guardias, junto dos hombres pálidos e Irvin se dirigían a la celda/Habitación donde estaba el castaño. No estaba ahí. En su lugar había un rubio que estaba sentado sobre la cama con una sonrisa perdida.

-¿Dónde está, Eren?-preguntó enojado Irvin.

-Quién sabe, podría estar en muchas partes. –respondió con sutileza.

-Maldición…. ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Sí.

-¿y de lo que pasará contigo?

-También.-dijo entre una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.-con palabras duras, Irvin se hizo para atrás.

Hannes escuchó como último sonido el cómo cargaban sus armas.

-Suerte, Eren.-susurró con una amable sonrisa.

Después de unos disparos se escuchó únicamente su silencio.

.

.

Las paredes blancas en los extensos y enromes pasillos, largos…parecían interminables.

¿Cuánto había corrido y caminado?, suspiró pesadamente. Cuando creí que su suerte no podía cambiar sus manos tocaron fondo. Una pared. En la parte superior de ella habían unos focos apagados…parecían desactivados. Su prisión tenía una igual, solo que él la vio en un tono verde brillante. Se sintió desesperado, comenzó tocar la pared y palparla con fuerza, debía haber una salida.

Hubo un extraño sonido y la puerta se deslizó. De ella cruzaba un chico más bajo que Eren, que prontamente frunció el ceño.

-Tú debes ser la pieza de futuro… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó de la manera más hostil que pudo.

-¿Pieza del futuro?, no sé de que hablas, pero hazte a un lado.-le contestó en el mismo tono.

El chico soltó una risa.-Intenta escapar…si es que puedes.-y se preparó.

Eren soltó una sonrisa arrogante también, él no era alguien débil. Todo lo contrario. Solo unos minutos le costó hacer contra la pared al chico. Pero sabía que debía dejarlo inconsciente o no le daría más tiempo de correr. En la corta distracción del castaño el otro aprovechó para zafarse. Un pequeña y rápida observación de Eren hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Eres tú, el tal Connie?-preguntó haciendo alto al otro observando aun el nombre de la camisa contraria.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó aún desconfiado.

-Un tal Hannes me dijo que te buscara…que me ayudarías a salir de aquí.-dijo tranquilizándose más.

Connie dio una expresión de desconcierto pero después sus dudas se aclararon.

-Eso explica porque el sistema está desactivado y porque estás fuera de tu celda. –dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.-entonces sígueme, hay que correr que no hay tiempo. Ellos no deben de tardar.

Eren asintió mientras comenzaba a correr junto al otro.

-¿Por qué me llamaste "Pieza del futuro"?-preguntó antes que el otro hablara.

-Ese es el nombre de tu proyecto. Escucha, los vejetes sin emociones han dicho que serás la clave para el desarrollo, n sé porqué pero así se refirieron a ti. Ahora…-dijo mientras presionaba un punto clave en la puerta y esta se abría. -Hannes desactivo el sistema, ahora todo funciona manualmente en estos momentos, aquí dentro.

-¿Y Sina?-preguntó sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

-Está bien…solo ha sido local. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que reinicien el sistema. Así será más fácil. Este lugar tiene 100 pisos, tardaran en rastrearte si sigue desactivado. Más porque tú no estás procesado, ¿cierto?

Eren solo asintió mientras escuchaba atento. Después decidió hablar.

-Pero… ¿Por qué habrían que reiniciarlo?

-Es una tecnología nuestra. La desconocen, es nueva.–dijo mientras se paraba bruscamente en una esquina y presionaba varias partes, para después una puerta se abriera dejando a la vista un pozo con una rampa.

-¿Suya? Tú eres diferente…me estás ayudando escapar…no entiendo bien eso.-volvió a preguntar más confundido y admirando la rampa. ¿Cuánta profundidad tendría?

-Es porque no sabes de nosotros.-dijo aún sonriendo.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó alzando un ceja.

-Los protestantes. –dijo a la vez que empujaba al castaño por la rampa y se aventaba el mismo por la misma salida.

.

.

-Rivaille…al parecer todo sigue manualmente, hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo en cruzar un piso, hay que retirarnos.

El nombrado iba responder cuando escuchó unas voces.

-El comandante Irvin dijo que registráramos cada parte. _POF-M1_ Ha escapado, el chico desapareció. –mencionó uno de los hombres.

-Eren se escapó. -mencionó en voz baja Armin.

-Lo dejaron escapar más bien… ¿sino como explicas que van a reiniciar el sistema?-le respondió otro guardia a su compañero.

En esos momentos Rivaille recobró el sentido de todo. Eso explicaba porque ingresaron tan fácil a la cúpula.

Un chico alto de cabello negro, que vestía un traje color perla con algunos detalles celeste completo iba pasado del otro lado de la habitación. Rivaille afiló su mirada a la vez que el chico los observaba. Les respondió algo a los guardias a la vez que se pegaba a la pared y presionaba ciertas partes.

El azabache y sus hombres incluyendo Armin no supieron cuando una compuerta del suelo los hizo caer.

.

.

-Señor…tenemos más malas noticias.-mencionó uno de los hombres pálido checando la estabilidad del sistema una vez reiniciado.

-Lo estoy viendo.-respondió Irvin viendo el desastre de sangre.

-Quiere que busquemos a los responsables, aún hay tiempo.

-Si _Factor T_ no los encuentra, es que ya no hay nadie en nuestro núcleo.

-_POF-M1_ tampoco está. Nuestra muestra ha desaparecido. Creo que sabe qué significa, hay que buscarla para llevar a cabo el proceso reproductivo.

-No se preocupe por eso. Ellos harán todo el trabajo por nosotros. Dejemos pasar este mes en buscarlos, eso incluye a Eren.

-La pieza del futuro, la primera.-respondió corriendo el científico.

-Es lo mismo.-respondió también pero de manera más amable. –ahora tengo otra tarea para ustedes. Comiencen con ese nuevo suero, y con la otra fase androide. Pueden usar el tanque 4.

-solo no quedarían 3 tanques de lo que queda petróleo en el mundo. ¿Está seguro de la confirmación?

-Seguro. Confió en sus acciones.-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al hombre que ese semblante de siempre…serio y sin emociones.

-Sería más fácil buscar ahora a la pieza del futuro señor.

-Ya se lo he dicho, Rivaille y Eren nos lo harán más fácil en esta etapa que viene. Después…el chico volverá con nosotros…a la fuerza por supuesto.

-Como usted diga.

Irvin se quedó mirando a través del enorme vitral empezando a soñar por primera vez en futuro.

.

.

* * *

**Y bueno, este ha sido el capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Debo decir que no fue fácil, porque yo imagino mi mundo futurista en mi casa y luego debo llevarlo a las letras. Sigue viéndose mejor en mi cabeza :'c ****Como verán, esto no solo se tratará de paternidad, sino hay más. **

**Por otro lado, tengo un pequeño aviso. Hice una página de Fb,para que el que guste unirse, sobre mis fanfics en general de Snk, por qué una general y no una de una sola historia, porque se me hace más fácil manipular una generalizada de la categoría de Attack On Titan. Y ahí pues quiero dar avisos, actualizaciones y cosas así. Está más detallado en la página pero pues ese es el chiste. **

**Por si gustan ya saben, triple doble w , facebook, punto com, slash y **KobatoKSNK?fref=ts

**También está la liga entera en perfil.**

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se darán cuenta que cambie la descripción, lo último, pero fue porque yo también pensaba que rivaille pertenecía al bando malo :c Y no me hacía feliz, y pues creo que ya alió mejor xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Los quiero y les mando un abrazo. Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas celebres que pasaron. **

**Antes que se me olvide, ¡respuestas para los reviews en guest! xD**

**Yoko:** qué bueno que te este gustando, espero que también este haya sido de tu agrado c: y no te preocupes por eso. Erencito y rivaille se encargaran de eso ;D Saludos y muchas gracias por tu review.~

**Nata-alias-Nino;** Lamento decepcionarte xD pero no, no los he leído. He querido leerlos, pero, soy algo floja y distraída. El Internet y los vídeo juegos me distraen. Me gusta leer, de hecho, pero tengo mis momentos de inspiración. De hecho ahí tengo el primero, que me lo prestaron, pero ni siquiera he empezado a leerlo, aunque debería. Pero sí he visto las películas xD. Ya me spolearon lo último ;n; . Pero deja te platico un poco de como surgió la inspiración. La verdad, me inspiré un poco, no sé xD en Fractale, una serie que me gustó mucho. Qué está situada en una sociedad futurista, y sobre las zonas o regiones, que bueno yo creo que es lo que te recordó a los juegos del hambre, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí. xD Fue porque una película de Justin timberlake que se llama el precio del mañana, y estaba dividida en zonas horarias y por la forma de vida del más rico al más pobre, y me acordé de la idea ómica. Y me gustó como adecuaba ciertas cosas para la historia. Y así. Me gusta platicar, como te darás cuenta. xD Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Y bueno, esto ha sido todo por el momento.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muah!**

**:3**


End file.
